tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Planet Racers
[[Datei:PR_book_1.jpg|thumb|''Planet Racers]]Planet Racers'' ist eine Graphic Novel-Trilogie von Peter Laird und Jim Lawson. Handlung thumb|left|222px|Die Charaktere von Planet Racers. V.l.n.r.: Tripper Nitro, unbekanntes Alien, Godman Falcon, Methania Fitts, ein Mitglied der Quazines, Mr. ZoneatorePlanet Racers handelt von einer intergalaktischen Veranstaltung in der fernen Zukunft (im Jahre 2999). Das Szenario ereginet sich einige Zeit nach einer 800-Jahreperiode, in der die Erde in einem Stasisfeld gefangen war, das von unbekannten Aliens im Jahre 2050 aktiviert wurde. Nur einige Raumfahrer konnten dieser Katastrophe entkommen und sich mit den Vertretern einer freundlichen Alienrasse namens Quazines anfreunden. Mit deren Warptechnologie konnten sie schließich zur Erde zurückkehren und sie von ihrer künstlich herbeigeführten Erstarrung befreien, was bei den Erdenmenschen zunächst einen ungeheuren Technik- und Kulturschock zur Folge hatte. Diese Zeit wurde als die "Große Ausfallzeit" ("Big Downtime") bekannt und stellt immer noch das größte ungelöste Rätsel in der Geschichte der Menschheit dar. Jede Woche veranstaltet die United Systems Planet Racing Association ein Wettrennen, jedes an einem anderen Ort der Galaxis. Die Motorräder, die für diese Rennen benutzt werden, sind große und schwere Maschinen, die dafür gebaut sind, auch die härtesten Strecken zu nehmen; jedoch ist ihr Handling so kompliziert, dass zwei Mann zum Fahren benötigt werden: ein Fahrer und ein Navigator. In Planet Racers treten unter anderem zwei Rennteams für die Firma Koyoshada an, deren Champions Nitro und "Golden Boy" Godman Falcon erbitterte Rivalen sind. Als Falcon bei einem wichtigen Rennen einen Unfall baut, bei dem ein Fahrer ums Leben kommt, und als Folge dieser Tragödie alles für ihn verloren scheint, bekommt er unerwartet Unterstützung von Methania Fitts, ursprünglich eine Rivalin vom privat geführten Team Fitts, die sich mit ihm zusammentut und für deren Team Falcon fortan fährt. Beide stecken sich das hohe Ziel, die ultimative Herausforderung, die Tri-Milleniale Rennserie, für sich zu gewinnen. Allerdings ahnen sie nicht, dass größere, finstere Mächte im Hintergrund an mysteriösen Plänen zu arbeiten beginnen, die die Existenz und die Freiheit allen Lebens im Universum bedrohen ... Veröffentlichungen Die Serie wurde von den Zeromayo Studios veröffentlicht und beinhaltet insgesamt drei Bände: *Band 1: Life Cycle (1997) *Band 2: Off-Season (1999) *Band 3: Janus Rising (2000) Charaktere ;Godman Falcon: Der Hauptheld der Serie. Mit seinem für Menschen außergewöhnlichen Gleichgewichtssinn agiert er als der Bike-Pilot für sein Team. Obwohl zuerst ein arroganter Fatzke, lernt er durch den tödlichen Unfall eines Mitfahrers und seine aufkeimende Beziehung mit Methania einiges dazu und entwickelt sich mit der Zeit zu einem ehrenhaften Menschen. ;Methania Fitts: Eine Massey-Basheene und Fahrerin für das private Rennteam Fitts, das von ihrem Vater und ihrem Onkel gegründet wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit wird sie Falcons Freundin und Partnerin bei den Planet Races. ;Tripper Nitro: Falcons erbitterter Rivale vom Team Koyoshada. ;Janus: Ein Supercomputer, der von der Toyetsu Corporation gebaut wurde. Er verfolgt finstere Ziele, die jedoch für den Großteil der Serie unbekannt blieben. ;Mr. Zoneatore: Ein Agent der Toyetsu Corporation, der Janus aufspüren soll, nachdem dieser sich in den Körper von Jahr Neiomaze heruntergeladen hatte und danach spurlos verschwand. ;"Lone Wolf" (eigentlich LW666): Ein mobiler Computer, der Mr. Zoneatore von Toyetsu als Partner für die Jagd auf Janus zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. ;Muk: Ein Robotermechaniker, der die Räder für Team Fitts instand hält. Wird von Methania wegen seiner Schädelform liebevoll "Toastkopf" genannt. ;Jahr Neiomaze: Methanias früherer Co-Pilot, der wegen seiner Drogensucht aus dem Team Fitts hinausgeschmissen wurde. Sein Körper wurde später von Janus übernommen, im Zuge eines Anschlags auf Falcon allerdings vernichtet. ;Nobby Bloe: Ein enthusiastischer Rennkommentator, der die Veranstaltungen begleitet. Charakter-Galerie TMNT PR Godman Falcon.jpg|Godman Falcon (2003 Serie) TMNT PR Methania.jpg|Methania Fitts (2003 Serie) TMNT PR Tripper Nitro.jpg|Tripper Nitro (2003 Serie) Planet Racers Muk.jpg|Muk (2003 Serie) TMNT PR Nobby Bloe.jpg|Nobby Bloe (2003 Serie) Planet Racers - Godman 23 Bike.jpg|Godmans Bike #23 ''Planet Racers'' in TMNT 'Mirage Comics' *Im ersten Band der vierten Mirage Comics-Staffel erscheint der Graffiti-Schriftzug Godman Rules in einem verfallenen Haus. 'Cartoonserie' (2003) *In der Folge "Across the Universe" der 2003 Serie wird Raphael vom Ultimativen Drako mitten in ein laufendes Rennen auf einem fremden Planeten gestrandet und muss nun Falcon und Methania bei dem Rennen aushelfen. *Später, in der Zukunft ("Race for Glory!"), begegnet Raphael Falcon wieder - dieser ist da allerdings noch ein Junge, aber bereits technisch hoch versiert -, und es ist ausgerechnet bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass Raphael seinem alten Partner die Begeisterung für Motorradrennen einprägt. Siehe auch *Massey-Basheene *Raphael *'externe Serien' **''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' **''Usagi Yojimbo'' **''Flaming Carrot'' **''Cerebus'' **''Archie Comics'' **''Destroyer Duck'' Externer Link *[http://www.planetracers.com/ Planet Racers Homepage] Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:externe Serien